


Three Options

by mythicalevenings



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College, Epic Friendship, First Kiss, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Pining, Unresolved Sexual Tension, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 06:42:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10077845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythicalevenings/pseuds/mythicalevenings
Summary: It's all fun and games until you offer to jack off your best friend.— inspired byGMM #284Link's Epic Mountain Bike FAIL





	

**Author's Note:**

> [This](http://68.media.tumblr.com/4cee0a347a2376c9e9c1017de090b655/tumblr_og32h93SNy1uzg9noo3_500.png) is how I picture them in this fic, but feel free to imagine them differently :)

 

It had happened again.

Link had gone and hurt himself. Which in and on itself wasn't very surprising, considering his accident-prone nature. The worst part of the whole affair was actually that Rhett hadn't been there with him, hadn’t even been invited. Instead, Link had gone mountain biking with Nick. Alone.

Rhett wasn’t angry. Not really.

At least not because of Nick. The man was okay; nice even. Maybe a bit dramatic, but all in all a fun guy to be around. No, Rhett just thought all of this could have been avoided, if Nick had known that the combination of any harmful activity and Link didn’t go very well together. 

 

Rhett had actually been looking forward to a weekend alone in their shared space to relax and watch a few horror movies, which he never had the chance to do when Link was around. He had just come back from a run for movies and snacks, when their dorm room phone rang.

A feeling of dread overcame him as Link’s voice greeted him hesitant, slow, in a way that made Rhett pause and his heart jump.

“Hey man, I’m uh— in hospital.” He really wanted to say something, to demand answers, but he couldn’t speak past the lump in his throat. Luckily though silence had always been the best way to make Link talk. “I’m fine mostly. I fell off my mountain bike— but didn’t break anything. I was able to break the fall, so aside from my hands, and my right side I’m good.”

Rhett took the time to take a deep breath and decide which question he wanted to ask first, then said, “Should I come get you?”

There’s a brief, surprised pause at the other end of the line, before Link sighed. “Yes, please.” He gave him the address and some brief directions and Rhett wrote it all down with a shaking hand.

 

“Thanks man, see ya." The line went dead and Rhett was left to stare at the note, the beeping of the ended call strangely loud in his ear.

He won’t ever get used to this, this dreadful feeling of being helpless, especially when it came to Link and his talent to get himself hurt. It should probably tell him something, that Link’s well-being was much more important to him than his own. Sure, it didn’t seem to be that bad this time luckily. Link could have hit his head and died for all he knew and… yeah, there was a thought he really didn’t like.

Rhett shook himself out of his reverie, searched for a fresh supply of Link’s clothes to stuff into a backpack and left in a hurry.

 

~*~

 

Link was already sitting in the waiting room, looking the perfect picture of a man who regretted his decisions. Both his hands had been wrapped in gauze and so was his right forearm, but other than that he seemed fine.

As their eyes met across the room and Link’s mouth stretched into a wide smile, Rhett could feel a huge weight lift off his shoulders. He walked over to him, as Link stood up from his seat.

“I’m glad you’re okay man,” Rhett said cheerfully and without thinking wrapped his arms around him in a bear hug. Link hissed.

“Oh gosh, sorry!” Rhett stammered, taking a big step back to look down at him. “I didn’t think—”

Link dismissed his apology with a shake of the head. “‘S all right, it’s not that bad. You just surprised me.”

 

“Where’s Nick? Didn’t he come here with you?”

“He brought me here and waited for me, but after I was done and fine, he left. I told him you would pick me up, and he asked me if I’d be okay without him. So of course I said he should go back.”

Rhett frowned down at him. “He shouldn’t have left you alone.”       

Link sighed. “I was fine and you were on your way to pick me up. So. Come on. Let’s get out of here.”

He accepted the change of clothes gratefully and got dressed in the toilet in a flash; the hospital and his patients only adding to his anxiety, as Rhett was well aware.

.

 

“What did even happen? You haven’t said anything,” Rhett asked, as they left the building.

“Oh you know, first I was fishtailing everywhere and then suddenly my bike just goes from under me and I’m sliding down the hill on my side. It’s swollen, open and raw. Do you want to see it? I could show you,” he reached for the seam of his t-shirt.

“No thanks, I really would prefer not to. Also it’s bandaged, right?” Link hummed. “Why weren’t you wearing your biker gloves?”

“I… lost them somewhere. Well I have one left but I didn’t want to only wear one so— I didn’t.”

“You… of course you did.” Rhett said with a shake of the head. “You're unbelievable. Next time if I'm not coming, you're not going.”

Link glowered at him. “Who are you, my Mom?”

“No, I'm your best friend,” Rhett said confidently. He flung Link’s backpack over his shoulder and turned to walk back to the car.

 

Link huffed a laugh behind him. “Yes Rhett, you are my best friend. But even you can't save me from myself.”

Rhett paused in his tracks and looked back at him. “I can at least try to keep you from the worst of it.“

They held the gaze for a few moments, before Link cleared his throat and broke the eye contact, a slight blush to his cheeks. “You don't have to protect me. I'm old enough to look out for myself.”

Rhett smiled, turning around to continue on his way. “I'm not sure you even know what that means, since you know. I'm picking you up from hospital, after you had an accident and all that.”

Link groaned in exasperation. “I'm never gonna live that down, huh.”

“'Live that down'? Dude— this happened hours ago!” Rhett said dubiously.

“Exactly!”

 

~*~

 

After the initial wave of Link’s fidgety energy, the drive back is spent in silence. Mostly because Link had fallen asleep within the first twenty miles of leaving the place. Rhett didn’t mind though and instead spent the time listening to old tapes and sneaking brief glances at his friend in the passenger seat.

.

 

When they finally arrived back, it was already past 9:30 p.m. and the campus had quieted down. Rhett stopped in front of the university, the engine still running, as he shook Link’s shoulder gently. “Hey, man.”

Link hummed sleepily, stirring from his huddled up position in the seat.

“Are you hungry? Should we hit McDonalds or something?”

Link sat up fully and stretched with a yawn. “Nah, I’m good, thanks. I just want to shower and sleep it off honestly.”

“Okay,” Rhett shut off the engine. “I’ll walk you back to our room and then I’ll go get something for myself.”

“Nah, man. There’s really no need, I can walk on my own.” Link opened the door and climbed out of the car, before he turned around once more. “Thanks for picking me up,” he said again, maybe for the fourth or fifth time.

“It’s all right Link, I don’t mind. You’d do the same for me.” Rhett said with a smile, “You sure you’ll be okay?”

Link rolled his eyes and threw the door shut. He gestured at his ears and mouthed a ‘What?’ as if to say he couldn’t hear him, and Rhett waved him off with a laugh.

 

~*~

 

Their dorm room was already in the dark, when Rhett returned after an hour. He grabbed his toiletries blindly and went to brush his teeth.

Five minutes later, he slipped quietly back into the room and climbed into bed. Link was silently snoring in the bunk above him and Rhett let it lull him into sleep, just like most times.  

.

 

It felt like no time at all had passed as Rhett woke up. He blinked disoriented, looking at their window across from him. It was still dark outside and the moon stood at an angle which suggested it was the wee hours of the morning. He laid his head back on the pillow, wondering what had woken him up. He tried to remember his dream to help him fall asleep again, when he heard it: Link’s breathing loud and quick in the silent darkness.

“Link? Link, you okay?”

“Yeah, 'm good. Go back to sleep,” he said and it sounded like every breath he took was hurting him.

“Come on man, talk to me.” Rhett urged.

“No, I don’t want to.”

“What’s up? Did you have a nightmare or something?”

 

Link groaned. “Really Rhett, just let it go.” Rhett fell quiet, going back to his time-tested method to just wait out the silence.

“This is stupid,” Link said warily then sighed deeply. “Promise me you won’t laugh?”

Rhett fought the smile trying to break out across his face. “I can’t promise you anything man, but I’ll try, okay?”

“Yeah,” Link said, sounding very much distracted. “Yeah… well,” he sighed. “It’s— I— gosh, how do I say this—”

Rhett tried to follow Link’s line of thought, tried to guess the problem so Link wouldn’t have to say this thing he was so obviously anxious about. He thought about the way he’d been woken up just a couple of minutes ago and— oh. Link’s hands were wrapped in gauze…

“Do you— uh, need a hand. Like— literally?”

Link fell dead silent. “Oh gosh— Rhett could you please just— leave me alone for a bit? Go to the bathroom or something— gosh. I can’t believe we’re having this conversation right now.”

Rhett bit his lip to stop smiling. “Come on Link, we’ve talked about other stuff that was even more—”

“Please, will you just shut up about this and go somewhere?”

 

Rhett sat up in his bed and looked down at the faded t-shirt and boxers he wore to sleep. He really didn’t want to leave his bed and it was, he glanced at his watch, almost 1:30 a.m. “Can’t I just stay? You were doing it while I was sleeping before, so.”

“But now you’re awake.”

Rhett sighed. “Come on, let me help you.”

“No.”

“Link.”

“No.”

“You're being stupid.”

“No, I'm being— rational.”

“Rational how?”

“In that case where I'm not letting you touch my dick.”

Rhett laughed then, he just couldn't help it. Link just grumbled something unintelligible.

 

“Okay man, you have three options,” he counted them on his fingers, even though Link couldn’t see. “One, you come down here and let me help you. Two, you can hump the bed or whatever, I don't care. Or three, you go back to sleep without taking care of it and without complaining about it, because I'm not leaving.”

Link huffed and there was the faint sound of rustling bedclothes to be heard, before everything fell silent and Link had apparently chosen option three.

Rhett grinned into the darkness and laid back down, every thought of sleep wiped from his mind. He closed his eyes anyway, listening to the silence around them. He could tell Link was trying not to move too much and give the impression he was humping his bed. If it hadn’t been so late, Rhett might’ve even teased him about his stubbornness.

Link sighed and rolled over. Silence. Rhett stared at the bunk above him, arms crossed beneath his head. Minutes ticked away.

He was almost certain Link had gone back to sleep, when he heard a soft, barely there whisper.

 

“Rhett?”

It was so quiet, maybe not meant for him to hear at all, but he did anyway.

This time Rhett didn't laugh, he would never make fun of Link in moments like these. Because they had never violated each other's trust and he certainly wouldn't start now.

“It's all right Link,” he said gently and he meant it.

The bed creaked and seconds later Link's legs appeared on the ladder and he climbed down. Rhett sat back up on his bed and shuffled to the side to make room for Link, who awkwardly kneeled down opposite him. He had brought his bedsheet with him and draped it across his lap.

 

Link looked younger and somehow vulnerable with this t-shirt he wore, too big for his small frame and Rhett belatedly recognised it as one of his. Link wasn't looking at him, instead he watched his fingers pick on a loose thread as he finally spoke. “I have a few conditions.”

“Conditions.” Rhett said amused.

“Well— some rules that we are on the same page with this.” Rhett just looked at him, waiting for him to continue.

“We will not speak of this, ever. Not even mention it fleetingly or jokingly.” Rhett nodded, he'd figured that out by himself. “Also we will not look at each other during this. Or talk. We really don’t need to make this any more awkward than it sure as hell will be. And, while I'll try to keep the noises to a minimum, I can't promise.”

Rhett sighed. “Do you need me to sign a contract or can we get on with it?”

Link took a deep breath. “I can't believe we're doing this,” he said quietly, more to himself than Rhett.

“Well, whenever you're ready.”

“Gosh. Let's— let’s get this over with, so we can pretend this never happened. Just— give me your hand. And close your eyes.”

 

Rhett wiped his sweaty hands on his boxers, feeling suddenly very nervous. The room was thrown in deep shadow, but he could still see well enough to make out Link's face, which was a tense mirror of his own. He closed his eyes, offering his right hand blindly for Link to take. Slender fingers wrapped around his wrist and Rhett’s mouth went dry as he was gently guided forward.

Rhett concentrated on his breathing, the darkness behind his eyelids, the rustling of the bedsheet in Link’s lap. He concentrated on anything but the knowledge of what he was about to do.

The sheet settled back over his hand and then he felt it: soft, hard skin and so incredibly hot to the touch. Much like his own, yet so very, exhilaratingly different and— wow. This was… something.

 

Link breathed out in a rush full of relief, not quite a moan but not far from it either and Rhett bit his lip to stop himself from reacting audibly. How had he never thought about doing this? How could he’ve been friends with this boy for more than a decade and never once think about this?

Link inhaled sharply at Rhett’s first experimental stroke and his hands balled to loose fists at his side. “Oh gosh, oh gosh. _Oh_.”

“Link,” Rhett said huskily, licking his dry lips. He was technically not allowed to speak, but the name just came naturally to him, worn out with use. He really hadn’t intended it as a warning, but Link seemed to interpret it as such anyway.

“Gosh sorry, I'll shut up.”

 

Rhett shook his head slowly, trying to clear the fog that was swirling through his mind, torturing him with images that went quite nicely with the sounds Link made. And he really didn't need more stimulation to spur on the growing erection in his boxers. He swallowed and turned his hand to make his grip a little more natural to him, experimenting with a gentle squeeze at the tip.

Link gasped. His hand reached blindly for Rhett’s shoulder, but was immediately removed with a hiss, as he was seemingly reminded of his injury. Rhett winced in sympathy.

“Could you—” Link began, but interrupted himself with a groan, as Rhett twisted his hand and swiped his thumb over the slit. “Gosh, go faster p-please?”

Rhett’s cock twitched and he almost moaned at the sound of Link's desperation, but was just able to catch himself from ruining this for Link.

He sped up his pace. Link had to be close by now, because Rhett sure felt ready to burst himself and he wasn’t even the one being touched. And watching Link writhe beneath his hand really didn’t— wait, when had he opened his eyes?

He'd promised to keep them shut, to not make this any more awkward than it ought to be. And this should've been awkward. The whole situation was just ridiculous, and yet.

It was breathtaking.

 

Rhett looked at his best friend kneeling in front of him, only illuminated by the moonlight filtering in through the window, and he was beautiful. Link's eyes were tightly shut, dark eyelashes resting against tanned skin. A slight blush on his cheeks, his lips only just parted to help him breathe.

Rhett felt dizzy.

His senses became unnaturally heightened: he could hear every little sound Link made, breathy sighs and quiet moans. Link’s head was swaying from side to side, body trembling with the exertion. He seemed unable to let go, almost trapped in his own pleasure. Maybe he just needed more.

Just a little bit more...

 

Rhett swallowed, hard. He eased closer to Link, pausing to listen for any sort of rejection and slipped even closer as none came forward. He leaned in, until he could rest his forehead on Link's shoulder and watch his hand work beneath the bedsheet.

Link inhaled sharply, but still didn't protest as Rhett gently pulled the sheet away with his free hand.

When he finally uncovered Link's erection, and the warm musky scent of his arousal hit him, Rhett closed his eyes briefly, biting down hard on his lip to stop any sound from escaping. He turned his head until he was faced with the sight of Link's neck, muscles straining, his Adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed, and Rhett watched fascinated.

 

He moved closer then, nuzzling into the skin just under Link's ear, breathing in the smell of his best friend. Never before had he thought about how familiar Link's scent had become to him over the years and he suddenly found it very hard to breathe properly.

Link sighed as Rhett dragged his lips over the impossibly soft skin there, the sound barely more than an exhale against his neck, yet suddenly too much to bear. He drew away just enough to look at Link's face and was surprised to find him looking back: blue eyes not quite as bright anymore, heavy-lidded, pupils blown wide. The sea before a storm.

Rhett swallowed and looked down at Link's mouth, his lips shining with moisture, parted around labored breaths, and Rhett just couldn’t do it anymore.

He kissed him.

 

Link moaned loudly into his mouth, his arms rising up to wrap around his neck; drawing him closer, needing him nearer. Their lips met clumsily: teeth clicking together and the angle was awkward, but then Rhett shifted.

He reached out with his free hand to tilt Link’s jaw up a bit and suddenly everything fell into place. Rhett licked past Link's lips, tasting toothpaste and something entirely, exclusively Link— and it's too much and not nearly enough all at once.

Rhett was still stroking him. His hand twisted again with a squeeze, gathering more precome from the tip and it's all it took for Link to break the kiss with a loud gasp, as he came wetly all over Rhett’s hand.

Rhett’s ears were ringing and his cock twitched in sympathy as he stroked Link through his orgasm, swallowing his moans with more kisses and the next noise that sounded suspiciously like Rhett’s name.

He's painfully hard in his own boxers and was suddenly afraid Link would notice for some reason.

 

Link shuddered and Rhett pulled back reluctantly.

When he looked at Link this time, his eyes were closed, his breathing still ragged. Rhett couldn’t tell if he was just catching his breath or trying not to look at him, but then Link’s eyes opened and he reached for Rhett with his bandaged hands. He brought their lips back together in a soft kiss, almost chaste: trembling lips applying gentle pressure. Just as sweet and delicate as the man himself, and Rhett’s heart ached for him.

 

This kiss, he realized, was the kind of kiss people gave who thought they’d never meet again: full of longing, an unspoken goodbye. Rhett could feel a lump settling in his throat.

He felt hollow as Link broke the kiss and turned his head, his entire body, away. Sheet grasped around him, he stood up. Link had grabbed his towel and fled out the door, before Rhett could even say anything.

He felt numb, still sitting on the bed in the semi-darkness of the room as he heard the door to the communal bathroom close with great care.

 

What had just happened?

~*~

**Author's Note:**

> Finished for now, but I might come back for more!  
> +  
> Thank you for Liking, Commenting and Subscribing! ;) ~~You know what time it is!~~  
>  +  
> I have a [tumblr](http://mythicalevenings.tumblr.com/) if you're into that sort of thing and I'm not a native speaker so there are probably some mistakes- please don't hesitate to tell me when you find any :)


End file.
